


the softest touch

by blindinglights



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Zack just wants to take care of his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Cloud gets injured during a mission and Zack takes care of him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	the softest touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this artwork](https://cybercoughsyrup.tumblr.com/post/622535164097150977/cloud-show-me-your-face-zack-who-was-in) on Tumblr yesterday and I felt inspired to write something, which gave me an idea to write something for Slice of Clack week. I actually managed to write something for week one! So this was written for Week One: Intimacy for Slice of Clack. Thanks to Claire for reading this for me before I posted it. 
> 
> Also if anyone's reading "a thousand silhouettes", the next update is gonna be late. Probably not until next week. Sorry! :(

It was supposed to be easy. There was supposed to be a group of them, large enough that anything that they encountered would’ve been easy enough for them to take care of. That’s what was briefed to them, anyway. That’s not at all what ended up happening. Now Cloud’s sporting a bruised and bloodied face, and he feels as if he’s been run over by a truck. The helicopter ride back to Midgar is long, and Cloud spends most of it huddled in the back with his helmet resting on his knees. He’s pretty sure if it was anyone else, he’d be chewed out for having his helmet off, but he somehow got lucky with the two Turks in the front. 

When they land in Midgar, Cloud has to line up with the rest of them. He puts his helmet back on, stands up straight, and waits for them to be congratulated on a job well done. The commanding officer tells them how promising their careers are, goes on and on about doing Shinra proud, and all the while Cloud stands there and thinks of his far away dreams of something more.

Once they’re all dismissed, Cloud starts making his way to his apartment. Getting on his bike is hell, but he manages to make it there without too much issue. Zack’s bike is parked on the curb when he gets there. He sighs, knowing full well how this will go. 

Zack’s lying down on the couch when he gets in. He’s clicking through the channels on the TV, but he stops as soon as he hears the door open. Cloud still has his helmet on as he ignores his boyfriend in favor of making his way into the kitchen for a glass of water. He’s limping a little, he knows. His whole right side hurts from when he got tossed during the fight he was in. Bad enough he still drove his bike. He sighs as he takes his helmet off, bracing a hand against the counter. Zack’s hands on his waist a moment later make him wince in pain.

“What happened?” Zack asks as he presses a kiss against his head. 

“It’s nothing, just a few bumps from the mission,” Cloud says, but he won’t look at Zack. He knows him so well, knows how he’ll get. But he’s just avoiding the inevitable, right? They practically live together by now, and he sure as hell won’t be able to talk him into leaving without a kiss goodbye.

“Cloud, baby, let me see your face.” Zack’s touch on his face is feather soft, and Cloud lets out a loud exhale. 

“Zack,” he tries, but it’s no use. Zack’s turning his face to get a better look. 

“What happened? Who even thought this mission was a good idea? Who was even in charge of this-”

“Zack, hey.” He looks like shit right now, but he’s fine. “I’m okay.”

Zack’s not listening, though. He’s tugging Cloud in the direction of the bathroom. He drops his helmet somewhere in the bedroom before they reach the bathroom. And once they get into the bathroom, Zack’s gently picking him up until he can sit on the counter. 

“I’m going to talk to Lazard about this,” Zack says as he looks through the cabinet for the first aid. 

“Zack,” Cloud tries, but it’s no use. He watches as Zack heads out of the bathroom for a washcloth and then returns to run it under water.

“Before I do that, I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Cloud leans back against the wall, letting out a soft gasp of pain as he does so. That only makes Zack angrier, swearing under his breath. “Zack,” he tries again, but Zack’s still not listening, so he just sighs and lets Zack do what he wants.

Zack places a soft, wet cloth against his face as he cleans away the dirt. Cloud’s hands grip tight to Zack’s shirt as he works. He’s so gentle and caring that any other assurance that he’s fine melts away, and instead he lets him clean up his face as best he can. He’s not sure how he got so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend, but god, does he love him. 

“I’m not happy. I’m going to talk to him about this.”

“I know, but it’s part of the job. There’s no way I’d never get hurt.” 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

He tugs Zack closer, until Zack stumbles into him. It’s such a dumb move, because it jostles his injures again, but he just wants Zack closer until he can pull him in for a quick kiss. It doesn’t last nearly as long as Cloud would’ve liked. Zack pulls away with a murmur of, “Cloud, baby, let me finish what I’m doing.”

“Fine.” He keeps his hands fisted in Zack’s shirt as Zack rubs ointment into Cloud’s cuts. There’s a slight sting, but it’s manageable. 

“You forget I was in the infantry before I became a SOLDIER. There’s protocols they’re supposed to follow,” Zack’s saying as he applies a bandaid. “It doesn’t seem like they followed them. And maybe you needed a SOLDIER on this mission, too.”

“I know,” Cloud sighs, because he knows he’s right. The commanding officer on the entire mission miscalculated, and whether that stemmed from someone higher up than him or the commanding officer didn’t give his higher ups the full picture, Cloud won’t know. But he’s sure Zack will find out. “I’m fine, though. I’m okay.”

“I just love you,” Zack says. “Hate seeing you hurt like this.” 

“You know I love you, too,” Cloud says as he wraps his arms around Zack’s neck. 

“How about we order take out and then cuddle on the couch? We can get your favorite.” 

They end up ordering pizza from down the road. And once they’re done, Cloud ends up laying on Zack’s chest as they watch a movie. For a day that started out terrible, it ended on a perfect note, and he doesn’t know what he’d do without Zack.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm darkenednights over on Tumblr!


End file.
